Toy boomerangs are well known in the prior art. In general, such boomerangs employ two, four, or more blades joined at a common center. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,337,950, 3,955,817, 3,082,572, and 2,816,764. Such boomerangs or aerial toys when properly launched are designed to sail outwardly away from the point of launching a certain distance and then return to or near the launching site. The ability of such aerial toys to return to the sender is of course their primary attraction. The amusement value of these toys would be increased if the toy were also capable of being thrown from one point to another, such as in a game of catch between two individuals.